Ronny Schiatto
Summary Ronny Schiatto (ロニー・スキアート Ronī Sukiāto) is the enigmatic "demon" that was summoned aboard the Advena Avis to grant the crew of alchemists immortality. Ronny later becomes 'human' by request of Elmer, who wishes for Maiza to have someone to stand by him after the death of his younger brother, Gretto, Ronny, however, denies that he stayed by Maiza's side because of Elmer's wish and claims he stayed because of his own curiosity. He currently works as the Martillo Family chiamatore '' The author states that he is on par with the Legendary Assassin Vino/Claire Stanfield. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''9-C' physically, possibly higher Name: Ronny Schiatto,"Demon" Origin: Baccano! Gender: Male Classification: Complete Homunculus, "Demon", Secretary of the Martiollo family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid), Can absorb other immortals, Skilled Knife User, Can grant wishes (Elmer wished him to be a human and always be by Maiza's side until he smiles someday), Possibly Creation, He can take away immortality from others, Can rewrite the rules of immortality for an individual and give a host of other abilities such as Mind Control as well. Attack Potency: At least Street level (Casually cleaved through a man's head to prove that he was immortal) (possibly higher.) Speed: Unknown (As a demon, Ronny can appear anywhere, wherever, whenever he wants and he can be summoned “simply by thinking about him”) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking strength: At least Class KJ '(Possibly higher.) 'Durability: Unknown (He is very difficult to kill as his true form is incorporeal. He has currently taken a human form on the request of Elmer. Regeneration and immortality make him difficult to kill.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Ronny is the genius who invented the Grand Panacea, having admitted that he was simply an alchemist who has lived far too long and that his powers came from his experiments, not from being a demon or a god. While warm and amiable to most, he is also a capable combatant, having taught Firo how to use a knife and is stated to be just as dangerous as the legendary assassin Vino. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Telepathy: Ronny declares that he can hear people’s words, especially the ones in people’s heads which suggests that he has a form of telepathy, this is again evident when he puts “mental restraints” of those who drink the Grand Panacea (restraints that also work even if the person is unaware that he or she is conversing with another immortal) and can implant knowledge into people’s minds (which he did to Maiza when he gave him the knowledge necessary to create the Grand Panacea). He has no need to talk because he puts his voice straight in to people’s minds. Creation: Ronny seems to have the ability to make something out of nothing as seen of the Advena Avis when he manifests the Grand Panacea into Maiza’s hands. It is unknown if he spontaneously creates it or simply warps it from another location. Teleportation: He could also materialize Adele's spear in his hands in an instant and teleport Isaac's "ransom" letter to the Martillo's speakeasy the Alveare without leaving Isaac or Miria's side, it is evident that he is able to warp objects from one location to another. Pseudo-Omnipresence: As a demon, Ronny can appear where ever he wants and he can be summoned “simply by thinking about him”. Powers Related to Immortality: It is implied that Ronny has some of the benefits of immortality without some of the restrictions as he is able to use false identities and lie about his name (he has stated that Ronny Schiatto is a name he gave himself) and cannot die, and has yet to be seen injured. He has stated that he can devour other immortals, though he has yet to do so. When speaking to Elmer he stated that he can take away immortality, rewrite its rules to a certain individual and give a host of other abilities such as mind control as well. He also seems to have no physical body as a demon, but can interact with the physical world if he wants; he cuts Szilard’s head in half to prove that drinking the panacea would induce immortality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baccano! Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Alchemists Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9